bluehoodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dorin's Request
Posted by: Bekons (01/30/2019) * D-Rank Description "I've sent this pretty little bird to ask for another favor. Do come by the smithy, will you?" - A paper bird neatly unfolded, slightly scorched, signed "Dorin". Journals Ovega Nakevano (02/06/2019) This report is mostly aimed at future adventuring parties that will be doing any similar jobs contracted by Dorin. - The contractor for this job was Dorin, a Storm Giant native to another plane of existence (related to earth, I believe). His lair was dug into the side of a mountain overlooking the city of Aynton, which is located in the middle of a great lake. Luvella and I had previously met Dorin on another job, back then Allia already knew the giant, giving us a great first impression: Dorin is a very calm and kind giant, explain clearly that you are friends of “the little ones called Allia and Ovega” and you will be fine. In his lair there is a planar portal, it resemble a stone arch covered in glyphs, do not approach it. - Dorin explained that he required our assistance to contact some fey creatures that he was afraid he would scare away. These creatures live near a big Oak, and are known to be adept at vanishing in and out of planes of existence, which is why Dorin tasked us with approaching them with the aid of a…big chunk of blue glowing meat. We did not enquire as to the origin of the meat, though Dorin mentioned it was “enchanted” and assured us it would help us get the favor of the beast capable of granting us the object of the giant’s search: a big pearl, found only in the ethereal plane. - We headed out, followed the towering landmark that is the large Oak, and eventually reached the surrounding of the tree, a patch of the forest where we encountered a peculiar looking creature: it looked like a centaur does, except instead of the body of a horse, it was one of a lion. It was accompanied by 3 beasts, feline-looking but with tentacles protruding from their bodies. Asking some people familiar with the Feywild allowed me to learn that the first creature is called a “Lamia” and the feline creatures were “Displacer beasts”. We tried talking to the group, but it quickly became obvious they did not take to us kindly. What ensued was a long battle, but I’ll only mention what you should know if you were to try to tackle the same job we did. - Displacer beasts are extremely agile on top of being able to magically make themselves appear in slightly different positions, thus making physically striking them very difficult unless someone had already managed to do so in the last few seconds. Even attempting to hit them with a spell such as fireball was more complex than expected, their dexterous nature allowing them to avoid most of the damage even if you did manage to catch them within the blast radius. Their tentacles gave them superior reach with which to attack, but once you did manage to get in and land a hit, it was likely to feel the full force of it. It seemed the displacer beasts’ tricks were meant to make up for their lack of strong natural armor. - The Lamia was a spell caster, their first action spent producing an illusionary wall to use for cover, but we didn’t get to see most of the rest of their abilities, for I spent most of my energy during this combat counterspelling anything they tried to disrupt our party’s composure. In their last moments, they summoned a spherical shelter made of ice to protect themselves, but Rosheye saw through it and incinerated them despite their last illusion. - After taking a moment to catch our breath, we turned our attention to what our foes were looking for: some dog-looking creature, glowing with an ethereal blue. It seemed friendly towards us, and quickly understood we meant it no harm once I produced the enchanted meat Dorin had given us. We had found the fey creature whose help the storm giant required obtaining that pearl he mentioned. After it was done eating, we somewhat tried to communicate with it, but fey creatures aren’t exactly always easy to converse with. It seemed to understand us though, and it led us to another area close to a lake. - The…”fey-dog” signaled for us to stay put while it went inside the lake to “fetch” something, or at least that’s what Dread and Rosheye told us, the rest of the party being completely unable to see the dog after it finished its meal. It came back a few minutes later, bearing a huge purple pearl in its jaw, but also followed by a mob of angry-looking humanoids, which I later learned, were giths, that immediately attacked us. We replied in kind, dispatching them relatively quickly thanks to Rosheye’s arcane prowess. - Having obtained the pearl, we returned to Dorin’s lair. The door was locked as usual, and to open it you must answer a riddle in giant: In order to allow future parties to visit Dorin without any problems, I’ve created alongside this report a scroll upon which you will find sketches of the creatures encountered during the job. You must be within 30ft of the scroll and say the sentence “Ovega, open the door please.” After what a mouth will appear on the scroll, uttering the word “Word” in giant, solving the riddle and opening the door. The scroll will be left at the Guild, please remember to pick it up before leaving to visit Dorin and return it once you come back to the Guild. 2000xp (:BHlul:) / 900gp